Brooklyn Baby Blues
by wishinonastar
Summary: BL. Can two people, who havent spoken for four years, ever be able to put everything behind them and make their own happily ever after, together? FUTURE 3 parter.


_Okay, so here's a three parter that I've written as a fic exchange for Holly. _

_So thanks for clicking on the link for this story! Basically, this is going to be a bit of a BL adventure, as in three chapters we try to see if they can actually find their happily ever after, together (i think you know which one i might be rooting for) ;_

_Um, so without further ado I hope you all enjoy reading this and that you'll review! I'm not sure if my writing's turned terrible lmao._

_-_

Chapter 1 - Brooklyn

_Love has no desire but to fulfill itself. To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving. _

_- Kahlil Gibran_

"Brooklyn!" Brooke awoke with a start as she heard her mother screech out her name. Well, the name she was born with in any case. She hated it. Ever since she was about four she had instructed everybody to call her Brooke. And everybody had listened. Except one person.

Her mother was as stubborn as Brooke was; and she had never forgiven Brooke for "changing her name." Although, that hadn't stopped her from hot-tailing it to New York once she had divorced her husband and become penniless; begging her daughter to give her a job so that she wouldn't end up a "pauper". Brooke wasn't sure the exact reason for her mother returning; after all, her father had agreed to pay an allowance so she could live comfortably for the rest of her bitter existence. In any case, Victoria Davis was here and she had been for 3 months now. There were arguments, a hell of a lot of arguments in fact but what Victoria knew as well as her daughter did, was that Brooke was delighted to have her mother with her, no matter how late she had fully entered her life.

There had been problems for sure; but that sort of thing would always happen when two hot headed people had to live with each other 24/7. For example, when Brooke found her mother in a closet with one of the male models; or when she'd found Victoria snooping round her wardrobe for clothes to wear for a hot date. It was one of Brooke's rules. You do not touch her closet. Unless you're Haley James-Scott of course.

Though she never would. Haley was still a jeans and jumper kind of a girl, especially after having Jamie.

"Brooklyn, have I not told you this before? You cannot under any circumstances fall asleep whilst we are in the midst of preparing for a fashion show! This could be the biggest one of your entire career, do you not realise that? Honestly, falling asleep during something so important… how could you be like that when it is I who raised you?" Brooke sighed, wiping the sleep out of her eyes before stretching her arms out wide.

"You got it right there Mother, you raised me; or rather, didn't raise me."

"Well in any case, I'd have thought your father could have hired better equipped staff. Honestly…" Brooke groaned, realising her mother was about to go into another of her rants about her father. Luckily however, Victoria turned away and started muttering to herself, snapping at the few models who dared to cross her path. This left Brooke to awaken in peace, before almost slumping down once again.

What caught her eye instead however, was the pile of mail and memos that Victoria had just lain on her desk, the top of which was telling her about the awards ceremony she had to attend that night. She had no idea what it was for, and frankly she didn't care; all she knew was that this meant she couldn't have a night in where she snuggled up on the sofa in her fluffy slippers.

But Brooke, the true professional, didn't dwell on this and instead turned back to her sketch, which was for the next show she would be involved in. Brooke had always loved clothes; from a young age she had always been the most fashionable girl in class hell, the whole school. And now, she could pick the best of the best clothes; right out of her office. So, realising that she only had about two hours before she had to be in the car, Brooke packed away her designs and made her way out of her office door. Calling out to her assistant Molly, she swiped a coffee out of her mother's protesting hands, and then lead the girl down a long corridor.

"Okay, so there's awards tonight and I need something… red. Give me red." She smiled, thinking back to all the days and nights she had worn red and then frowned, thinking of how often the colour brought her pain.

"Um okay Miss Davis-"

"I told you to call me Brooke," Brooke was hardly listening; instead thumbing her way through the rails and rails of clothes, most of which she herself had designed.

"Okay Brooke, well, I guess there's two choices for you. Short… I mean, very short, or long." Brooke was still hidden behind a huge pile of clothes and so had no clue what her assistant was actually talking about.

"Um Molly, you work in fashion; I'd have thought you'd be able to give me a little more than that." Brooke could tell she'd got the girl flustered by the stuttering which she could hear. So instead of pressing for more details, she decided that she'd make things a little easier for the young woman in front of her.

"Okay you know what," Brooke giggled, as she appeared out of the clothes, "Why don't I just try them on and see?"

And so she did, Brooke radiating in the beauty of the clothes and of herself. The long dress was pure elegance, the long sweeping fabric gathering just behind her on the floor; the elongated neckline emphasising her ample cleavage. She loved everything about that dress; Brooke remembered designing it - what she had aimed for was to make the woman wearing it feel like a goddess. Then she changed into the other dress which was incredibly short and strapless. But the big twist was that out of the back it had a huge plume of red feathers cascading down to the floor. It would have looked ridiculous anywhere else than the red carpet - though even Brooke was slightly concerned that it wouldn't be suitable, notably for the length and wildness of it.

"Molly? What type of award show is this? Black tie or craziness?"

"Well, I don't exactly get what you mean but it's something in the fashion world? So I'm guessing-" Brooke beamed,

"The short one. Thanks Molly."

And with that, Brooke Davis was gone, carrying the feathered garment behind her.

-

Just under two hours later and Brooke was stood outside her apartment building, feeling slightly stupid standing on the sidewalk in her attire. Luckily, it was quiet and so she didn't have the people who usually managed to recognise her when she went out to get her groceries, or something. Opening the door to her car, she groaned, and then slipped inside.

"Mother, what are you doing here? And what the hell are you doing wearing a slit that big in your dress at your age?" In the darkness, Brooke could see Victoria's smirk, but she chose to ignore it.

"Language dear." She flashed teeth so bright that it was obvious to anyone that they had been whitened, giving them a glow in the dark effect that Brooke had to stop herself chuckling at the sight of. "Oh, and I am coming to the awards ceremony with you." That revelation stopped Brooke in her tracks.

"Oh no, you're not coming with me."

"But darling? I LOVE awards shows, you know that." her daughter sighed.

"No, you love what you see on the television. You've never even been to one." Victoria smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly, that is the reason I must go. You know, I am getting on in my years; and you wouldn't want me to go dying on you without having ever accompanied you to one of these things, would you?" Brooke groaned,

"Do you really need me to answer that question, Mom?" This time it was Victoria's turn to groan,

"How many time have I told you not to call me 'mom'? And no, I don't need you to answer the question because I've already booked two seats and," She smiled broadly, "We're already here."

Brooke desperately tried to count to ten, in order for her to be calm enough so that she could face the people outside the car door. However, once she got to seven, the door swung open and she was faced by what seemed like a million light bulbs flashing in her face. Graciously, she bowed her head as she exited from the car, before strutting forward in order to take her striking place on the red carpet. Brooke smiled, enjoying this part of the evening more than any other - after all, when had she ever said that she didn't love being the centre of attention?

Stepping forward, Brooke approached the tv cameras, and after assuring them that she was wearing one of her own designs, she began to sign autographs for the people behind the barriers. Then, she turned, ready to pose for more photos before being allowed to continue inside: not that she wanted to, she'd prefer to say out here all night. Her view flitted around as she noticed the familiar fashion faces, and then her mother, all gathering around tv cameras or reporters.

And then Brooke's heart stopped.

Literally, she didn't feel like she could breathe. He was here. Here, in her domain. What he was doing here she had no idea. All she did know was that she was getting inside as fast as possible and she was going to make it look like she hadn't even spotted him.

Typically, he didn't make that easy for her. It seemed like he was coming ever closer as she strode towards the doors, and she had to dodge behind a group of people in order to avoid him. Though, Brooke pondered to herself, he had been so close to her - why hadn't he noticed her? Was he pretending as well? Brooke blushed to herself as she realised that she was being paranoid, and thinking about him way more than was healthy for a girl like her. All she had to do for the rest of the night was keep as far away as possible from him. As far as she knew there was nothing that she had to award, so there was no chance of him seeing her up there or even worse, her actually having to present him with something. Brooke shook herself; why was he at a fashion awards show in any case? He was probably just here to make up the numbers; and as they had nothing and no people in common, she was relieved to realise that they wouldn't be sat anywhere near each other. All she had to do was be inconspicuous.

But as she watched the people coming in and admiring her dress; Brooke suddenly wished that she'd chosen the dress which wouldn't have made her look so amazing.

Making a quick exit, she decided that the best way to handle things would be to hang around in the ladies bathroom until the majority of people had sat down, so that she could quietly slip in at the right moment.

The plan went perfectly, until Brooke finally reached her table once more. There he sat, oblivious, she hoped, to the girl who was approaching him from behind.

Or not.

"Brooke." He uttered, without even turning around. She clasped her eyes shut, desperate for the tears not to fall at just the sound of his voice.

"Lucas." She strained, hoping that he wouldn't notice, or at least would let her take her seat, a few places down from his, without any further awkwardness. But no, Lucas Scott could never let anything alone. He stood and turned around slowly; as it pained her to see how much he had grown over the past three years and how much he had grown into his scrawny teenage body.

"What happened to when you used to call me 'Luke'?" He tried to grin at her, but she wouldn't budge.

"That was a long time ago," She managed to get out, but with a heavy heart she realised that her mother was fast approaching.

"Oh wow Brooklyn, I can't tell you enough how much those cameras out there love me, they just couldn't get enough!" Victoria's arms were flailing with excitement, something, which Brooke hated to admit, she had managed to inherit. But then she stopped, and Brooke felt like she wanted to crawl up and die. "Wait one second, who is this fine young man?" She didn't know what to say. Lie, or the truth? Either way her mother was bound to do something completely embarrassing in a reaction.

"Umm, this is Lucas. He and I… we kind of have history." She felt the man next to her raise his eyebrows at the choice of words 'kind of'. But at that moment she couldn't care less.

"I see. Well I can't help but notice-" Brooke's eyes narrowed. Of course her mother could help it, she just didn't want to, "that you look incredibly good together. Do the two of you think that you may be able to have a future?" Brooke's face fell. This was worse than anything she thought Victoria could have come up with. But ever the professional, Brooke stood up straight and said, like she had not another care in the world,

"I don't think so Mom. See, he was in love with my best friend."

And with that, she walked the three paces it took her to get to her seat, and didn't turn round for the rest of the night.

-

Back in her own home, she could finally relax. Slipping out of the dress which she hoped would be in the 'best dressed' section tomorrow, she changed into a tank top and pyjama bottoms, ready to settle down for the night.

And what a night it had turned out to be. After the humiliating moment that she felt she got herself out of in style, Lucas had been trying to get her attention for the entire night. Or, she felt he had. There was no way on earth that she would have turned around. And as soon proceedings were over, she had snuck out, leaving no room for him to follow her.

Her comfort was interrupted by a knock on the door. Brooke expected it to be her mother; after all, she had left her without a ride. But the sight which greeted her as she sluggishly opened the door was one which almost knocked her off her feet.

"How did you-?" He smiled, and without waiting for her to finish her question, he decided to answer.

"Your mom told me where you lived." Brooke slumped against the door handle and frowned.

"I should totally fire her." Without waiting for an invitation; Lucas strolled in. What had given him the idea she actually wanted him in her apartment, she had no idea. But she guessed, for the next five minutes or however long she had to put up with him, she'd better be slightly hospitable. So Brooke closed the door behind her. Then, after surveying his surroundings for a moment, Lucas finally spoke.

"You wouldn't. Fire her, I mean." Brooke's placid face that she had tried to keep turned suddenly into a deep frown.

"And what makes you think that? I can fire whoever I want." Lucas raised his hands in innocence, yet that didn't stop him from edging closer to the place where she was stood.

"I meant you couldn't fire her. You love her too much." And with the eyes that he had always used to use for her, Brooke snapped. Her finger pointed straight at him, she began to snarl.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare act like you know me." His face turned to complete shock at her change in attitude, and his mood turned to helpless and defensive.

"But Brooke I-"

"No. You don't have the right. Not since you said you didn't love me anymore." Brooke felt the tears come to the back of her eyes and she desperately tried to fight them off.

"I'd never say that." Her eyes widened in disbelief as she heard the words; even though they were all lies. Maybe a part of her wanted to believe that he was telling the truth.

"I heard you Lucas. I heard you when you were fighting with my best friend." She spoke confidently, yet she had no idea whether he realised how much these words actually hurt her. In any case, he had gone deadly silent, long enough so that for a second, she wondered if there was something wrong with him.

"I might have said that. But it doesn't meant that I meant it." He looked up at her from where his head was bowed. She guessed that he was expecting her to just run into his arms and make everything better immediately. But there was now way that that was going to happen. If anything, it only incensed Brooke Davis even more.

"Why? Why Lucas? Why've you come back into my life when I'm happy. I've got everything I ever wanted; you might think it's stupid but in my opinion I feel like I've changed the world. But that doesn't mean you can just come in here and start saying things like that. It doesn't work that way. You left me." Brooke was now breathing heavily, and her heart felt that it was about to explode; she had thrown so much of four years pent up energy at him that she felt exhausted.

"I left you? What are you talking about? You and Peyton left for LA before I went." She sighed, realising that what she was about to tell him, she had never told anybody. Except for Haley.

"You're wrong. You left me weeks, even months before that. I first realised you'd gone when I saw the two of you walking out of the mall together, my best friend and the boy I loved, on my eighteenth birthday. The one time I thought everybody might have rallied round to be with me. But no, you had such important things to think about. Like, um, screwing my best friend for instance?" She was now so angry that she could feel her face twisting and turning as she spoke the words, but somehow none of that mattered.

"That day," Lucas said, his teeth gritted, "I came to see you."

And it was like something had snapped inside of her.

She was vaguely aware that right then she had two choices. She could be so mad at him that he would leave, and drive a wedge between them that she was sure couldn't be broken. Or, she could answer the small part of her brain, and heart, that she had been trying to avoid ever since she had seen him for the first time earlier that evening.

Typically, Brooke Davis didn't listen to her sensible side.

She let her eyes travel down to his lips, and let herself realise for the first time how good he actually looked. His hair was short, much nicer than how he had it four years previously; and she was sure that he was more toned, his muscles straining slightly against the black shirt of which he'd rolled up the sleeves. Not waiting a minute longer, she dove towards him, her lips crashing into his.

Her fingers brushed the hemline of his trousers and she felt him tremble, exactly like he had always used to do. She probed her tongue into his mouth, relishing the feel of him pressed flush against her as after the shock had worn off; he began to start kissing her back. Smiling against him, she realised that she was home. For the first time in so long she felt like she was finally back where she belonged. And Brooke didn't think anything bad about the situation she was in after that. None of it occurred to her.

She let him take control, something that he had started to do when they were dating in high school. But now, he was much stronger, if possible even hotter, and as he lifted her, she gladly wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Their kisses becoming more ferocious, she tried to motion for him to take her to the bedroom. Somehow, though he had never been in her apartment, they made it, and the two of them fell backwards onto the bed. She was glad, once more, that her bed was so comfortable as she felt the two of them be enveloped into the bedding. Not stopping to break their kisses, she went to undo the rest of his shirt. Becoming impatient however, she decided just to pull, and then giggled when she heard the rip of the material.

But neither of them cared. The only thing that registered in her mind was him being inside of her, and the ecstasy she would surely feel when he did. But he wasn't about to give it to her quickly, as she felt herself groan when he took her nipple in his mouth. Sucking, and massaging with his other hand, she honestly had no idea how she had survived all these years without him.

Then leaving her chest, he began leaving short and sweet butterfly kisses all the way down her stomach until her breath hitched in her throat and she felt him tug on her panties. He quickly slid them down her golden legs and slipped two fingers inside of her, grinning and kissing her when he felt her moan beneath him. He reluctantly pulled his lips from hers, when she suddenly whispered one word in his ear. "Now". He didn't need telling twice. He quickly entered her and began to thrust into her, soon letting her come to her own rhythm as they rode out their orgasms into the night.

-

She stirred, wondering why the curtains were open and why she was feeling so warm inside. She then smiled, remembering exactly why she was feeling so good. And it was all to do with a certain blonde haired Scott who was currently… not beside her, Brooke realised as she turned over. Clutching the white sheet to her chest, she sat up quickly, worrying immediately that he might have left her before noticing him outside on the balcony. Leaning against the side in his boxer shorts, Brooke wanted to jump him there and then; but giggling, she remembered that they'd done enough of that the night before. And morning, in fact. She had no idea how he was already awake at.. 9:30 in the morning.

Standing, the sheet still held tentatively around her body, Brooke sidled up to him and once near enough to him, she leant her head onto his shoulder. Standing next to him, the skyscrapers of New York City all around as the sun shone brightly overhead, Brooke thought she might be in heaven. They were so high that they couldn't hear the traffic below, and nothing down there even mattered. She felt his head twist on hers, and him leave a short sweet kiss on the top of her head. Smiling, she knew that she wouldn't wish to be anywhere other than here. But the perfection that she was feeling in that moment only gave way to the thoughts that had been stored in the back of her head for so long.

"What happened to us?" Lucas didn't answer at first. She knew that he was trying to find the words to say, and now he was an author she guessed that she could give him some time in order to make a statement that would utterly wow her and make complete sense.

"I don't know." Well it certainly didn't wow her; yet in a way it had made sense. His voice was so hopeless in that moment, it matched her feelings.

"What's going to happen to us now?"

This time, she knew that he would not answer. There was nothing that either of them could say which was going to be the truth, or something that would make them feel happy. The two of them knew that if they could, they would spend the rest of their lives on that balcony, standing simply, being together. But life just wasn't like that, and they both knew that at some point, in either a few minutes, a few hours, or in a day; they would have to move. Whether that move would take them together in the future was something that they would have to decide.

"Did you ever read my book?" Even though he thought he knew the answer, Lucas needed to make sure. Brooke shook herself out of her day dream as she debated whether to tell him the truth or not.

"No. I didn't." She whispered, trying to stop the tears that she was sure would soon fall. "I heard that they talked of a great love you had in high school and I just…"

"Just what?" Brooke looked up into his confused eyes and decided that she might as well just tell him, so she closed her eyes softly and blurted it out.

"I just couldn't bear to read 472 pages describing how your love for Peyton meant everything." Terrified, she looked up into his eyes, expecting to see pity in abundance.

She never got to work out what it was in his eyes as at that moment his cell phone rang and he rushed back into her apartment. She didn't move, couldn't move, and before long he was back outside with her, brushing a stray piece of her hair out of her face.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go. I'll call you. But I just want to say that I think you should read my book. You might just be surprised… Pretty Girl."

-

_So hate? Maybe like? The tiniest chance that you love?_

_In any case, let me know! I'd love to hear what you all think about it_

_hugs_

_Hannie_


End file.
